Dancing Girls
by MilaySlay229-AnimeFan
Summary: When a group of middle school girls in modern day Konaha gets messed with by these three popular middle school ey challenge them to a singing and dance e popular girls say there's a big S&D competition in two month so the girls get help from Tenten and Neji...
1. The introduction

**Author's note:I'm starting a new story that came in my mind. Some of the names I used are from Haiyo Miyazaki movies and one last name from "Pucca" and yes I know I said i'll make a sequel to "Is It Me Or Her!" and I will with a crossover with Naruto.**

 **Introduction:I will start this story soon. And this is not going to be a Naruto story. So there won't be that many couple moments but I will try to put them IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER IT'S JUST A INTRODUCTION SO PLZ DO NOT GET MAD**


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Sorry for the late update i've been busy with school and h/w wait no that's a lie I never do homework. But anyways..i'm finally continuing the story with the actual first chapter. Now this story is in modern Konoha so no ninja fighting. And the real _Naruto_ characters will not be in this chapter..i'm sorry :'(

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO,INUYASA,NOR MIYAZAKI'S CHARACTER'S NAMES

Today was a regular day for the girls dancing,singing,running, and Naomi and her skanks ruining their day. (Yes,a lot of middle schoolers curse I'm sure you do or did) Anyways, let's start from the morning. Chita,Anista,Kagura,Kaana,and Titane were walking out the bus to get inside when Naomi tripped Chita and everyone saw and laughed incredibly hard.

"looks like you're just _tripping_ over my step" Naomi said then her and her _"friends"_ started giggling

"Shut up Naomi if you know whats good for you" Chita snapped

"Oh, somebody's got a bad mood today" Naomi retorted "C'mon girls lets get going" then they all giggled

Titane helped Chita up and said "Don't worry about them you know thats their everyday thing" The the girls headed off to their first period,and of course Naomi,Lelani,Mitani,have the exact schedule as them except at 2nd period now the girls are in Science,when Naomi decides to start throwing paper at them. Anista started getting mad because they were throwing paper for 30 minutes and the teacher didn't do nothing. As soon as Anista was about to get up and shove the paper in her face! The bell rang for second period. "YOU GOT LUCKY!" Anista yelled but Naomi only laughed.

Kaana came behind her and said "calm down Anista you already know she's going to be bitchy in every period" (yes middle schoolers curse don't be surprised u might be one of them) Anyways now the girls are heading to PE and Naomi and her "friends" are going to art because "they are so talented".

"hey" Kagura started "how come we have to go to PE and they don't" looking at Naomi and them.

"That's because Naomi pays the art teacher to give her,Mitani and Lelani classes with the gifted art kids so they don't have to go to PE" Titane said then the girls started laughing and threw their book bags on the ground by the wall and ran to their spots on the floor.

"MY CLASS GO GET DRESSED!" yelled the gym teacher. Then the kids ran to their _separate_ locker rooms. They got dressed and came out then the gym teacher said they got outside and have free time for the whole period. So the kids ran outside.

 **TIME SKIP TO THIRD PERIOD**

The bell rang and the kids ran inside and went their ways to their classrooms. As the girls headed to Social Studies. Chita was pushed _again_ by Naomi but this time her crush and male best friend Akihiko (bright prince) Fukarudo caught her. She blushed then jumped out his arms and brushed her clothes off.

"Thank you, but I can handle myself" she said

"Really, cuz i'm sure you was about to fall to the ground" he said

"No,I wasn't Akihiko get your facts straight" she retorted

"Alright whatever,Chita" then he walked passed her really close and she felt a fresh breeze by her and nearly fainted. "Chita,why won't you admit you like him"Anista said. Then Mitani jumped in saying "HEY NAOMI YOU HEARD THAT!" 'shit!' Chita thought.

"Yep,so Chita you got a crush on Akihiko" she teased

"No,I don't and it's none of your business" Chita retorted

"Good,Cause I _forbid_ you to go out with him or like him" she said

"Excuse me but you can't forbid me to do anything!" Chita yelled

"Sorry,but it's not your choice _bitch_ "

"Look who's calling someone a bitch! Listen you piece of shit it's my choice,my life BITCH so if you got problems we can settle this here"

"I can't I don't want to mess up my hair or my makeup" Even though we all know she's scared as f*ck! Also that happened in class while the teacher was down the hall asking another teacher something. So only the students know what just happened. Then the teacher walked in and taught for 40 minutes then the bell rang for lunch. "ALL RIGHT CLASS YOU"RE DISMISSED!" the teacher yelled. And the students started running out the class.

 **TIME SKIP TO LUNCH**

The girls got their lunch and sat outside. "Sorry for starting up that mess with you and Naomi" Anista said "It's not your fault, like Kaana said she's just bitchy" then all the girls laughed. Then they heard Akihiko and his friends making a beat (the beat for Tori Kelly-Nobody Love) All the girls got up and started singing the song

Chita: Everybody's looking for that something. No one ever wants to pay the price

All: alright alright

Anista: Everybody's scared of going nowhere. But we going everywhere tonight

Titane: I should be more cynical and tell myself it's not okay

Kaana: To feel this good when I'm with you

Kagura: Try my best to fight it,say I hate you but I always stay woah,woah,woah cause

All:Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do

Chita:Everybody's talking 'bout the next thing

Anista:feel like what they got ain't good enough ooohhh

Titane:But all I wanna do is release the tension

All:alright alright

Kagura:Bring the conversation back to us (oh yeah)

Kaana:I should be more cynical and tell myself it's not okay

All:To feel this good when i'm with you

Chita:I try my best to fight it,say I hate but I always stay woah,woah,woah cause

All:Ain't nobody love, ain't nobody love like you do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do

Chita:Can we stop all the yelling baby hear me out

Anista:I want you here and now

Titane:I try my best to fight it,say I hate but i always stay

Kagura:Hey,hey,hey...yeah,alright,everybody's looking for that new thing

Kaana:Oh oh oh,oh oh oh Aint nobody,nobody,nobody love

All:Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you do Ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you do Ain't nobody love,ain't nobody love like you-oo-oo-oo do

Everybody cheered except Naomi,Lelani,and Mitani they walked up to them and Naomi said "So y'all think you're everything! Well prove it at the S&D competition (singing and dancing) in two months "One calm your nerves and two any place any time we'lll beat you and your skanks!" Chita yelled. Naomi flipped her hair and walked away and Lelani and Mitani did the same thing. Akihiko turned to Chita and said "Hey,I didn't know you and your girls could sing you did good" then he reached his hand to her hair and put it behind her hair. She blushed "thanks" then he ran off to his friends

"Akihiko,you like her don't you" his friend,Hideaki (shining excellence) said

"WHAT?! no I don't" Akihiko answered

"Whatever, let's go!"

 **TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY**

"You know what I just realized?" Kaana started

"What?" Kagura answered

"We don't have a dance nor singing teacher to help beat Naomi"Kaana said

Then the girls stopped they never thought of that. Then all of a sudden Chita started running and the girls started running after her. "Um,why are we running?" Titane asked "cause I got an amazing idea,if we can fi-" all of sudden Chita ran into someone and it was..

 **A/N: Boom, I finally made the real chapter. THANK GOD! Anyways sorry for the awful cliffhanger and wait. Now I bet y'all can't guess who the mystery person is (hint: a female Naruto character) PLZ R &R! **


End file.
